undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 29
"The Meeting" is the seventh episode of the third season of The Unknown Nightmare. This is the mid-season finale of the final season. Plot Synopsis Charlie tries to keep focused on the meeting with Joe, but Sean's arrival gets in the way. The survivors must choose whether or not to trust Sean. Sam explains how he survived since leaving them after the second test, and Andy tries to explain himself to Ava. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Sean escaped from the jail cell, and managed to convince Xander to bring him to Southfalls. Ava and Gordon find out that Andy partially caused the outbreak. Sean arrived at Southfalls as the others are about to go see Joe, and Sam is with him. Plot Present (Southfalls: Day 10) Sam watched as the front gates opened. He had hoped Sean told the truth, he was so tired of running. The opened slowly, but he was so focused on all of the undead people hung up on the gates, that he didn't realize the gates were open. He started to walk with Sean and Xander, but Sean stopped walking. Sam stopped behind him, but before he could look at Sean, he noticed Andy. Andy showed a faint smile, and when Sam saw Charlie, he looked angry. But Charlie was looking at Sean, whose face and arms were still bandaged. One of his fingers was missing from his left hand. He looked rough, tired. But he wasn't ready to talk to Charlie, to explain everything. Charlie began to walk towards them. Dave and the others stayed behind, waiting to see what he would do. As Charlie got closer and closer to Sean, the urge to kill him was getting stronger. But, he held back and as he reached him, he leant in. "We'll talk later", he whispered. For some reason, Charlie felt a slight ounce of pity for Sean. Whatever he had been through will have to wait. Sean let out a sigh of relief, basically thanking God for not having to get into an argument. Charlie continued walking to Sam, and raised his hand to towards him. Sam smiled, shaking his hand. At that moment, Sam's heart rate went down to its normal rate, or the first time in a long time. "How ya doin'?" Charlie asked, smiling. "Better", Sam said, looking back at the group watching them, "So what did I miss?" Charlie laughed, "You have no idea". ---- "So... what is this place?" Sean asked. "They call it Southfalls", Xander replied. The two of them were following the rest of the group, who were on their way to the infirmary. "This is it", Charlie said, stopping outside of it. "Thanks", Sean said, walking past him. Charlie kept his eyes on him, watching him limp his way to the infirmary. "So, who are you?" Dave asked. "You don't need to know", Xander snapped, looking to Charlie and Andy, "You boys are on Joe's hitlist". They gave him a confused look back. "If we're on his hitlist", Andy began, "Why isn't he coming for us?" "Timing", Xander said, "That's all the info you're getting out of me". Xander turned and walked away from them, going towards the mayor's building. "Fuckin' douche", Charlie said, turning to Andy, "Hey, we're on a hitlist. High five!" He raised his hand in the air, but Andy scoffed and let him hanging. Charlie frowned and quickly lowered his hand. "We gotta get going", Andy said. "Not yet", Dave said. "Whoa, what?" Charlie asked. "Joe can wait a few extra minutes, but we have Sean now. What if he leaves and we don't get the truth from him?" Dave asked. "Who's Joe?" Sam asked. "He's the fuck who made us do the tests", Andy explained. "I'm not waiting here for that prick", Charlie said to Dave. "Guys, would you stop bitching for five seconds?" Anya asked. They all went silent, making up their minds. "I wasn't bitching", Jason intervened, defending himself. "Why don't you get your buddy Hawkins to arrest Sean?" Charlie asked Dave. "Why don't you get out of my ass?" Dave snapped. "Ew", Jason complained. "Would you guys just shut the fuck up?!" Sam shouted. Charlie and Andy were taken back by that, remembering when he would stay out of fights. "Okay... okay, relax", Charlie sighed, "I'll go get Sean, he'll explain himself. I might kill him, but then we'll be on our way to Joe. Is that good?" "Yeah", Dave said, disappointed in himself for losing his temper. Charlie walked into the infirmary, leaving the group outside. ---- Charlie walked past all of the small rooms. There were many sick people there, but none of them were elderly. He noticed Sean at the end, being handed medication by a doctor. Sean looked up at him, "Hey". "The others are outside, waiting for an explanation", Charlie said. Sean nodded, "So where were you guys headed?" "I got a meeting with Joe", Charlie explained, "We're going to him". "I'm coming", Sean said. "No you're not", Charlie scoffed. Sean stood up from his seat, "You don't know what he did to me". Charlie sighed, "I don't need to know". "The guy I came with? He tortured me", Sean explained, "All because of Joe. I was Joe's bitch. He made us work for him, manipulated us. The night of the event... the building I was in blew up. He sent his people after me, to kill me". Sean lifted up his sleeve, presenting a tattoo. "This is how you know", Sean said, "This tattoo... it's a symbol. You see this... shoot first". "Explain this to everyone else, they'll decide of you can come", Charlie said, leaving Sean standing there. ---- Xander walked down the steps of the mayor's building, a gun in his hand. At the same time, Sean exited the infirmary. Sean noticed him, and ran to him. "What are you doing?" Sean asked. "I lied to Joe", Xander said, "I told him I was watching you. I'm a guard for the mayor now". "You do realize you're still kind of working for Joe?" Sean asked. "Look", Xander said, turning to him, "I'm not your buddy. I'm not your friend. Stay out of my business, and you'll live". "You tortured me", Sean noted, "I just think there should be one less person working for Joe". "When he comes for us", Xander began, "When he figures out what we're doing. There's gonna be a war. I'm not on his side... but I'm not on yours either". "We'll see then", Sean said, walking away from him. Sean made his way to the group, who were standing by the front gates. "I know I owe you guys an explanation", Sean said, "But... I'm not gonna spell it out for you. The details don't matter. I'm on your side. I'll help you kick Joe's ass, and when we do... I'll explain everything". "I just wanna know one thing", Dave said, "What happened to you? Your finger... your face". "My face was an accident, as were my arms", Sean explained, "My finger was cut off, when Joe had his minion torture me". And suddenly, an awkward silence. "I wanna come with you guys", Sean said. "Fine", Dave agreed, to everyone's surprise, "We need more people, let's just hope that he has less men". "Let's get going then", Anya said. "Where's Andy?" Jason asked. Charlie looked at Sam, "Did you see him leave?" "I was zoned out for the last half hour", Sam said. ---- "Would you just listen to me?" Andy asked. He was outside Ava's tent, who wouldn't let him explain. "I don't know why you feel the need to explain yourself to me. We don't even know each other", Ava said from inside the tent. "Yeah, but-" Andy didn't know what to say. She came out of the tent, an angry look on her face. "First of all", she began, "There's nothing between us. I don't even like you, you're stupid, even though you're a quarter physio- thing". "Quantum physicist", Andy corrected. "I don't care", she shouted, "What I care about is being lied to. You caused the outbreak, I lost my entire family because of you. My mom, my dad, my little sister. And what do you have to say for yourself? It was the other guy's fault?" "But it was", Andy interrupted her, "Mostly". "But you participated in it", she sighed, "You can go fuck yourself". "You wanna know what part I actually had in it?" Andy asked, "My wife was killed, and it was my fault. Joe and I came up with an idea, to bring a dead person back to life. We built a machine, the machine goes on for miles. It took us just three days to have people build it. It was that big so that it could hold all these little micro-bots and if it worked, I was hoping to get a Nobel Prize, and not have to build the fucking thing again! But noooo, Joe had to fuck it up by amplifying it so that the entire world would be affected". "But you still built it", Ava said. "Oh, for fuck sakes", Andy grunted, storming off. "Hey!" Ava shouted at him, "I'm not finished with you yet!" ---- "Where were you?" Charlie asked. Andy ran up to the group, "Nowhere. We ready to go?" "Fuck yeah", Jason smiled. They walked to Hawkins, who was waiting for them at the front gate. "You still up for this?" Dave asked. "Yeah, but I'm not fighting", Hawkins said, "I'll bring you there but that's it". "Fair enough", Dave sighed, "Let's get going then". ---- They were in the middle of the forest. There was no light around them, it was pitch black and it made it harder to see. "Keep your eyes open, remember, we have more than one enemy", Dave noted. Anya noticed a walker in front of her, taking her machete and striking it in the head. "Yeah, bitch!" she exclaimed as it fell to the floor. Jason noticed another, taking his crowbar and swinging it. It flew into the walker's head, denting it. It was still alive, so he picked up the crowbar, and stomped on its head. "So what happened to you?" Charlie asked. "What do you mean?" Sam asked. "Well, when we last saw you, you were a wimp", Charlie said, "Now you're coming with us head-first into a war". "I saw some shit", Sam explained, "That night after Lilly and I left, I was on my own. I found a group, but stayed away from them. I watched them for a while, but another group of guys found them first. They killed the men and children... and... the women-". "I don't need to know", Charlie interrupted, not able to listen. "They found me", Sam continued, "I killed one of them, self-defence. But when he dropped to the ground, it's as if the fear I've been living with my entire life was gone. I ended up killing them all". "How many were there?" Charlie asked. "Six", Sam lied "Just six". ---- Flashback (Strangers' Camp: Night 6) Sam lowered the gun, the last of the men were dead. He looked around, seeing women crying next to their husbands, children, family. It broke him, all he could think was how any human being could do this. One of the women crawled towards him. "Please", she cried, holding his hand with the gun in it, "Please end it". "What?" Sam asked, not sure he was hearing her right. She pulled his hand to her head, so that the gun was aimed at her head. "I'm begging you", she said, "Please". Sam felt his finger flinch, and he heard a loud bang. She dropped to the floor, her lifeless body made a loud thud. He wasn't ready for what he was about to do, but his body took over. He walked over to another of the women, who was cradling her child in her arms. He lifted his arm, aiming the gun at her head. She didn't see him, but he didn't give her the chance. He pulled the trigger. ---- Present (The Woods: Night 10) Sam was haunted by the images of what he did, "Then I found Sean and he brought me here". "We're here", Xander said to the group. They all hid behind bushes, looking at the small shack in the middle of a group of trees. Guards surrounded the shack, there were about six of them. "Are we even sure he's in there?" Jason asked. "Nope, but it's worth it to see", Dave said. "How are we gonna go about this?" Charlie asked. "I got an idea", Anya said. She quietly ran around the trees towards the back of the shack. She hid behind a tree. Dave smiled, realizing what she was doing. There were two guards circling the shack, one going clockwise, the other anti-clockwise. She waited until they were behind her, and as they past each other, she stealthily went up behind him and grabbed his neck. She quickly got his gun, making sure he couldn't fire it and make noise. He tried to get away, struggling as she squeezed his neck harder. Dave followed her lead, and caught the other guard, doing the same thing. Anya let go once he lost consciousness, and dragged him into the bushes. Dave ran over to her, still hiding behind the bushes. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah", she sighed, "You?" "With you here? I feel a lot better", he smiled. She smiled back, but it quickly faded. A guard appeared behind Dave, aiming his gun at his head. "Don't move", the guard whispered. Suddenly, there was a quiet gunshot. Hawkins appeared behind the guard, grabbing his body before it fell. Dave looked at the gun, seeing that it was silenced. "What?" Hawkins asked, "You recognize the gun? We got it off of you guys". "Yeah, it was Jesse's", Dave said, "Thanks". "Only three left", Hawkins noted. Sean looked at Charlie, "Three left, we can take them out easily". "We're not killing them", Charlie said. "Then we aren't getting to Joe", Sean said. Andy turned to Charlie, "We might not have a choice". "Well, he might not even be in there", Charlie whispered. "It's now or never", Andy said. "Where did Sam go?" Sean asked. They heard somebody groan by the shack. They all looked over to see the last of three bodies fall to the ground. Sam stood above them, a knife in his hand. Sam turned to them, "What?" "You just killed those guys", Charlie said. Sam looked down at them. His heart started beating rapidly. It wasn't beating because he killed them, it was beating because he felt no remorse. "Well, come on then", Sam said. Charlie, Andy and Sean got up, and Dave, Hawkins and Anya came out from behind the shack. They stayed quiet. "So what are we waiting for?" Dave asked. "I'll go in first", Charlie whispered. "We need answers too", Andy reminded him. "What if he has more guards, what if he has a gun?" Charlie asked. They didn't say anything. "I'll go in first, then you guys can go in", Charlie said. He turned and walked towards the shack. "What about Rachel?" Anya whispered to Dave. Charlie's heart rate increased with every step. Every beat brought a sharp pain to his head. He looked down at his stomach, looking at the bullet wound. He wasn't sure if it hurt, his head was much worse. But these things need to wait. He made it to the door. He put his hand on the handle, turning the doorknob. The door slowly opened, Charlie held the gun tight in his hand. He peeked inside. There was a man facing away from him, leaning over a table. Charlie walked into the shack, closing the door behind him. He raised his gun, aiming it towards the man. "Joe?" he managed to blurt out. The man turned around, and Charlie realized that it was Joe. "Charlie", Joe sighed. Charlie couldn't find any words. There were so many questions to ask, but only one came to his mind. "Where's my family?" he asked. "Your wife... She escaped after the outbreak", Joe said, "Two days ago... I got her back". "Where is she?" Charlie asked. Joe said nothing, and just looked at him. "Where's Rachel?!" Charlie shouted. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *This episode reveals that Rachel was Charlie's wife the whole time. *Joe says that Rachel escaped from him after the outbreak, sometime between then she met Jesse. **It is possible that he was lying. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues